kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Kokonose/Relationships
Relationships *'Konoha:' Konoha was originally a video game character Haruka designed. However, following an unintentional wish made by him to be reborn the body of Konoha, which he had designed as his own "ideal body", the Snake of Awakening Eyes took on Konoha's form, forcing Haruka to stay in the Kagerou Daze while the other would be reborn in his stead. Haruka can view and hear what Konoha experiences. *'Takane "Ene" Enomoto:' Haruka's former classmate and first friend who he usually spent his time with. She was in love with him. Whether he had feelings for her or not is not revealed, though it is heavily implied that he reciprocates her feelings, as seen in ''-Over the Dimension-'';'' he repeatedly mentions wanting to make her happy, wishes to be complimented by her, becomes jealous when Shintaro is able to play videogames with her, says he can draw her without any reference, and when alone, his mind constantly drifts off to her. He even goes as far as to recognize he sees her as more than a friend, but is unable to do anything about it due to him dying soon. As seen in ''-In a Daze-, Ene is later shown to have recognized Konoha during the accident on the streets and is prepared to chase after him with Shintaro when he is brought away with Hibiya in an ambulance truck. In -the children reason-, she expresses her feelings and memories of him after two years to him, but Konoha does not remember any of it. It seems Ene refuses to think of him as "Haruka" and calls him an impostor instead. In ''-Lost Day Hour-'' it is shown Haruka is back in his body, and he and Takane do reunite and seem to maintain a close and special relationship. It is unknown if they've revealed their feelings for one another. *'Kenjirou Tateyama:' Haruka's and Takane's former teacher. He once stayed over at his teacher's house for a few nights in order to complete a game for the cultural festival. They used to be in good terms and Haruka thought of him as the only adult he could speak honestly with. *'Ayano Tateyama:' Haruka, like Takane, was a school friend of Ayano. In one scene, it is showed that he helped tutor her because of her poor grades.Ayano no Koufuku Riron *'Shintaro Kisaragi:' Haruka (along with Takane) used to spend time with Shintaro. They meet at the school festival, where Haruka felt jealous of his gaming skills since he thought Shintaro and Takane were having fun when they played, and he wanted to have fun with Takane too. Haruka would ask Shintaro to teach him how to play video games so he could play along with Takane. They become good friends during that time. *'Azami': Azami has once spoken to Haruka before the creation of Konoha. Although it was not his intention, Azami granted his wish to have Konoha reborn in his stead.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 07 References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships Category:Subpages